


Stress Relief

by youmakemesoangry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, slight asphixiation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The move has been stressful for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

The move has been stressful for everyone. There’s a lot of shit to get together, things that need to be boxed in a certain way with certain things and it’s just.

Stressful. 

Now, Michael is excited for the new office, but right now, he is all different kinds of pissed. He can’t get his damn monitor in the box right, and he’s getting more and more frustrated and it just keeps getting harder.

He’s almost got it in, but the styrofoam on one of the sides is coming off and, “Shit! Stupid mother-“, the monitor drops into the box while missing half of the styrofoam. He breathes hard in anger and throws the stupid shit across room. It flips and lands softly on the ground in a completely unsatisfactory way. He’s tempted to stomp his foot like a child, but resists the urge. Mostly because he’s sitting on the floor, and, well. He’s alone in the room, and mostly alone in the building, but that doesn’t mean someone couldn’t walk in at any time and see him throwing a tantrum on the floor like a toddler.

He hears the door creak open and then closed again behind him, and he sighs. He doesn’t want to deal with other people watching him get more and more pissed off. 

He turns his head to see Gavin leaning over his desk, lifting up and looking under papers.

“Looking for something, Gav?” Gavin sighs and brushes his hair slightly out of his face.

“I can’t find that damn remote, Michael.” He can tell that Gavin is getting frustrated as well, as his stupid accent becomes more pronounced. Michael turns back to his own task, and shakes his head.

“The Xbox one? Haven’t seen it either. It could’ve been packed already.” He heard a very dramatic sigh behind him, and he knew that feeling. He’s been feeling like that all day.

“Well, who the hell packed it then?” Michael rolled his eyes, wanting to get on with his packing. He didn’t have the patience for Gavin’s prissiness. 

“I don’t have a fucking clue, man. If I did, I would’ve told you. If it’s not out, then it’s been packed. Maybe if you packed your own desk, you wouldn’t be looking for it.” Michael didn’t get a response from Gavin, and he didn’t bother to turn around to see what Gavin’s reaction was. He needed to get his own shit packed; he didn’t have time to deal with Gavin’s shit on top of everything else.

“Oh, someone is pissy today.” The voice was right next to his ear, and Michael startled and cursed. He turned his head slightly to see Gavin’s smirking face, and batted at him until he moved back.

“I’m trying to get this shit packed, shithead. I’m _actually_ doing things. Unlike you.”  Michael felt hands slip underneath his arms, and was then lifted up to his feet. “What the fuck, Gavin?!” Michael roughly pulled away from the other man, only to be pulled by the back of his shirt, spun around, and pushed face first into the door. He felt the long, hot line of Gavin’s body pressing of against his and shivered. Fucking Gavin and his complete lack of understanding of personal space.

“I think my little Michael needs to let out some frustration.” Michael hear the click of the lock and looked down just in time to see Gavin’s hand slip back out of his view.

“Gavin, seriously what the fuck do you think-“

He get’s cut off by the hand that is now covering his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up for once, Michael. You know exactly what I’m doing.” Gavin spoke directly into the side of Michael’s throat. Michael’s eyes closed momentarily, and another shiver raced down his body.

Gavin pressed his lips to Michael’s throat, and he instinctively let his head fall to the side. It lasted for only half a minute, before Gavin pulled back and Michael got his whits about him. He tried struggling, pushing against the door to try and dislodge Gavin, but all of his strength seemed to have left him.

He moved his head, and Gavin’s hand slipped away. He had to swallow a few times before he could speak again.

“Seriously, Gavin. Stop messing arou-“

“Michael,” Gavin’s voice was deeper now, and his accent seemed smoother, “I’m going to fuck you against this door and I’m not going to stop until you’ve come untouched. I’m going to make you beg for me to fuck you harder and harder until you can’t breath. Then, hopefully, you’ll be less of a pissy bitch. If you don’t like the sound of that, you’d better unlock this door and leave right now.” Michael could feel his dick getting interested already, just from Gavin’s words and his stupid accent.

But could he really do this? Could he really let Gavin fuck him?

Yes. Yes he could.

He rubbed his ass back against Gavin where he was pressed along Michael’s body, and Gavin took that as his answer.

Michael heard the rustle of clothes behind him, and he didn’t need to turn around to know that Gavin had his shirt off and was already undoing his pants. He reached down and started to undo his own jeans, and he had just gotten them undone when he felt Gavin tug on his shirt in an effort to get it up and over his head. Michael complied and lifted his arms. 

Once his shirt was thrown aside, Gavin was pressed against him again. Michael could feel the press of Gavin’s open fly against his lower back, and he started grinding back against Gavin, and he heard Gavin gasp softly in his ear. Before he could smirk in satisfaction, Gavin pressed him harder against the door and pushed his fingers into Michael’s hair and tugged. 

Michael gasped and tilted his head back. Gavin tugged harder and Michael let out a moan. He didn’t realize that he couldn’t feel Gavin’s other hand until he heard the crinkle of a wrapper behind him. He pressed back against Gavin, the anticipation for what Gavin planned making him more turned on. 

Gavin’s other hand left his hair with one last hard tug that made Michael hiss in pleasure. 

He felt his jeans being tugged down, and dropped his hands down from where they were on the door to help. When they were pushed down almost to his knees, he put his hands back on the door above his head and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cool surface. 

It was getting so hot in the room, and Michael just wanted Gavin to fuck him already.

He felt the cool press of lubed fingers press against his entrance, and he hissed. Gavin mumbled an apology behind him, and leaned forward to bite Michael’s shoulder. Michael bit his lip to try and keep in his moan, but it could still be heard from his throat.

Gavin was rubbing his fingers around Michael’s entrance, and Michael pushed down against them, causing one to push inside him and causing Michael to throw his head back and moan. He dropped his head down and started pushing back against the finger.

“Shit, Michael. You’re so fucking hot like this.” Gavin slipped in another finger, which caused Michael to stop pushing back for a moment while he adjusted. Gavin pumped the fingers in and out slowly until Michael started pushing back harder and harder.

Michael was moaning freely now, losing all ability to care if anyone else heard him. Gavin crooked his fingers slightly, and Michael’s mouth dropped open on a loud moan.

“Fuck, goddammit Gavin. Right there, harder.” Michael was pushing back harder and harder against Gavin’s fingers. He barely noticed when Gavin added another finger. He only felt a slight burn that quickly turned to pleasure. “Gavin, fucking fuck me already. Oh god-“ His own moan cut him off, and he was tempted to reach down and touch himself. But Gavin wanted him to come untouched, and shit it was so much better like this.

Gavin pulled his fingers out, and Michael heard the crinkling of the condom wrapper being opened. He heard Gavin moan softly as he rolled in the condom and applied some lube to his cock, and Michael spread his legs slightly.

Gavin put a hand on Michael’s hip in order to brace himself, and then Michael felt the press of Gavin’s cock-head against his opening. He took a deep breath in, and left it slowly out when he felt Gavin press in slowly.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breath through the stretch. Gavin was saying something in his ear, but Michael couldn’t understand it. All he knew was the Gavin’s voice had taken on a whiskey rough tone to it and it was going straight to his cock. 

Once Gavin was fully pushed in, Michael let out of breath. Gavin’s other hand was resting on his lower stomach, and Michael wanted nothing more than for Gavin to reach down and fucking touch him. Instead, Gavin’s hand slid up higher, all the way up his chest, stopping only to play with Michael’s nipples and make him moan. Gavin pulled out, and pushed back in slowly and it was a perfect burn that made Michael groan loudly, and gasp at the little hard thrust Gavin gave right before he was fully in again. 

Gavin’s hand was now resting on Michael’s throat, not quiet squeezing, but more like holding. Gavin pushed him closer to the door, and lined his body up with Michael’s. In this position, Gavin was taller and than Michael, causing his dick to push harder up into Michael. Michael moaned again, and he scrabbled against the door.

“Shh, love. I’ll take care of you.” It should be a stupid line, especially coming from Gavin, but it just caused Michael to shiver.

In one swift motion, Gavin pulled almost all the way out, wrapped his other arm around Michael’s waist, and tightened his hold on his throat. Then, as he pushed back in, faster and harder this time, he lifted Michael onto his tiptoes. Michael’s head tilted back, and Gavin tightened his grip on his throat even more. 

Gavin started to fuck Michael faster, and at an even pace. Michael tried to push back but because of how Gavin was holding him up, he didn’t have enough leverage.

“Please, Gav.” He moaned out and he felt Gavin’s grip tighten around his waist.

“Please what, love?” He slowed down his pace slightly, causing Michael to whine.

“Goddammit Gavin, fuck me harder. Just, god. Harder, please.” Gavin complied, fucking into Michael harder than before, but not hard enough. Through his moans, he pleaded again and again until Gavin was practically fucking him through the door.

Michael was so hard, he thought he might cry, and every other thrust from Gavin was hitting his prostate, making him want to cry in pleasure. He could hear Gavin moaning loudly in his ear, and he didn’t know how, but Gavin’s pace wasn’t faltering at all, and he didn’t seem to be in trouble of coming soon. But god, Michael needed to come. He needed to come so bad he could feel his eyes watering.

Gavin continued the brutal pace and they both got louder and louder until Michel was practically yelling out his pleasure.

“Fuck, Gav, Gav I need to come. I need to come so fucking bad. Please let me come, please, oh god-“ Michael was close to sobbing, each brutal thrust from Gavin was now hitting his prostate dead on. He hiccuped on a moan, and wrapped one hand around the hand had at his throat. As if he knew exactly what Michael was silently asking, he squeezed tighter around Michael’s throat, and bit into his shoulder.

Michael, who was had been so close already, came with a shout and a sob. He heard Gavin curse softly against his shoulder. Gavin gave a few more thrusts before stilling completely, moaning out his release.

They stood there panting, and Gavin let Michael back down fully onto his feet.

Michael had his forehead pressed against his arm on the door and he was heaving in deep breaths. Gavin had the side of his face pressed against Michael’s sweaty back, and both hands were holding onto Michael’s waist. 

It was quiet for a while, until there was a knock on the door. Both of them startled and nearly tripped back over each other.

“If you two are done fucking wildly and gayly in there, we would all like it if you went and had sex in an actual bed that _isn’t fucking here!”_ Both of them cursed loudly at the sound of Geoff’s voice coming through the locked door. Michael could feel his face getting hot and red. 

He heard a weird noise behind him, almost like Gavin was chocking, and turned around. Gavin, sweaty Gavin with his pants half pulled down, was laughing hysterically, nearly bent in half.

Michael watched him for a moment, before chuckling, and finally joining him in his laughter.

Once they finished their hysterics, they both cleaned themselves up.

Michael reacher for the door, ready to unlock it and braced for the insane amount of embarrassment he was about to be subjected to, when Gavin grabbed his hand, making him turn around.

Gavin kissed him. It wasn’t until that moment that Michael realized that they hadn’t kissed yet. Michael leaned into it, letting out a quiet moan.

It was extremely strange, considering the fact that Gavin just made him come so hard that his legs were shaking, to be kissed so gently. 

They pulled away from each other, and just looked over each other’s faces for a few moments.  
Michael smiled, and reached a hand up to mess up Gavin’s hair. Gavin squawked and tried to bat Michael’s hands away.

“Dumb shit.” Gavin grinned at Michael’s words.

“We may have been caught, my little Michael,” his voice sounded ruined from the moaning, and it made Michael’s cock twitch, “but at least you aren’t a pissy bitch now!”

Michael slapped Gavin on the side of the head, unlocked the door, and walked out on uneasy legs. Before he got out of hearing range, he heard Geoff yelling at Gavin to open the fucking window before he killed both of them.


End file.
